In recent, as performance of mobile communication terminals enhances, techniques for improving communication efficiency by building a communication network between terminals without using a separate relay station are drawing more attention. For example, the communication network between the terminals includes a sensor network or an ad-hoc network. At this time, the terminals can configure the network using Cone-Based Topology Control (CBTC) using location information of the corresponding terminal as shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 depicts network configuration in a wireless communication system according to the related art.
When the network is configured based on π/2 as shown in FIG. 1, a terminal u 100 builds the network by selecting at least one adjacent terminal at an interval of π/2.
When the network is configured as stated above, the terminal maintains connection with at least one adjacent terminal in every region defined by a reference value. In this case, the terminal unnecessarily consumes power while maintaining the connection with many adjacent terminals in an environment of the dense terminals.
In addition, when there is no connectable adjacent terminal in any one of the regions defined by the reference value, the terminal communicates with the maximum power. Hence, the terminal communicates with the maximum power even in the region including the adjacent terminal connected, and thus unnecessarily consumes the power.
Since the terminal needs to keep the connection with at least one adjacent terminal in each region, computation and power consumption increase according to network re-configuration for the continuous service.